Captain America's First Experience on The Internet
by grettama
Summary: Clint Barton memutuskan untuk mengajari Steve Rogers bagaimana cara menggunakan internet. Dan Steve menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa memandang Tony Stark dengan cara yang sama lagi. Happy fujoshi and fudanshi independence day!


Steve Rogers duduk dengan posisi tidak nyaman di di kursinya. Ia duduk diam, menghadapi sesuatu yang disebut komputer dan tidak terlalu familiar dengannya. Clint Barton duduk di sebelahnya, dengan senyum penuh semangat yang agak jahil dan kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa kau siap, _Captain_?" tanyanya.

Steve tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa aku harus belajar menggunakan internet? Bukankah aku tinggal bertanya pada JARVIS kalau ada hal yang ingin aku ketahui?"

Clint memutar bola matanya. "JARVIS hanya ada di Avengers Tower, rumah Tony di Malibu, dan dalam armor Iron Man. Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengandalkan JARVIS saat dia tidak ada."

Steve memandang layar komputer yang sudah mulai menyala dengan ekspresi tak yakin (Steve sudah bisa menyalakan komputer atau laptop berkat bantuan Clint juga). Ia mengakui Clint benar. Steve sudah sering mendengar bahwa pada era ini, perpustakaan sudah tidak terlalu populer. Internet sudah menggantikannya. Tapi ia masih tetap saja ragu ingin belajar atau tidak. Ia lebih suka membaca data lewat kertas daripada lewat layar. Walaupun Tony Stark selalu mengatakan Captain America seharusnya lebih ramah lingkungan dengan tidak menggunakan kertas lagi. Itu adalah salah satu alasan Steve mengiyakan tawaran Clint untuk mengajarinya.

Dibanding Tony, Clint adalah orang yang tepat. Karena Clint tidak mengejeknya kalau dia salah, tidak seperti Tony yang jelas akan dengan senang hati mempermalukannya (Steve masih ingat kasus Tony mengajarinya cara menggunakan _microwave_ dulu. Sejak itu Steve bersumpah takkan meminta bantuan Tony lagi untuk hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan teknologi).

"Kita bisa mulai, Cap?" tanya Clint lagi.

Steve menghela napas dan mengangguk.

Clint memberi tepukan di bahu Steve. "Selain mempermudah mencari data, banyak hal menarik di internet, Cap. Bahkan ada situs khusus tempat kau bisa mengunggahsemua hasil gambarmu, membiarkan seluruh dunia melihat dan memberikan komentar atau pendapat mereka."

Steve memandang Clint, mulai tampak tertarik.

Dan selama beberapa jam berikutnya, Clint sibuk menjelaskan dengan sabar kepada Steve dasar-dasar menggunakan internet.

* * *

Steve begitu cepat menyerap apa yang diajarkan Clint padanya. Ia sudah lancar menggunakan _google_, dan dalam minggu keempatnya, ia bahkan sudah punya akun twitter dan facebook-nya sendiri. Tentu saja tak ada yang tahu kemajuan Steve sepesat ini kecuali Clint (dan JARVIS, karena dia selalu ada, dan dia juga yang memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk Steve kalau Clint sedang tidak ada waktu). Steve memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan jejaring sosial, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari situs tempat ia bisa meng-_unggah_ gambar-gambarnya seperti yang Clint ceritakan padanya.

Steve sudah menemukan situs yang dia cari, setelah menghabiskan lima belas menit di _google_. Ia membuat akun di salah satu situs yang menurutnya paling menarik, kemudian menyadari sesuatu.

"JARVIS," panggil Steve.

"Ya, Mr. Rogers?" jawab JARVIS langsung. Saat itu sudah pukul satu malam dan Clint sudah pergi tidur, jadi Steve hanya bisa bertanya pada JARVIS.

"Kalau aku ingin mengunggah gambarku di situs ini, apa gambarku harus berupa data digital?" tanyanya.

"Ya, Mr. Rogers."

Steve menghela napas. Ia masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya membuat lembaran kertasnya jadi data digital.

"Anda bisa mencoba memindainya, Mr. Rogers," JARVIS menyarankan, "Saya bisa membantu Anda dalam proses pemindaian dan pengunggahannya. Banyak juga aplikasi yang bisa digunakan untuk menggambar secara digital. Untuk itu, saya rasa Mr. Barton akan dengan senang hati mengajari Anda."

Steve tak begitu memahami penjelasan JARVIS, jadi dia hanya menggeleng. "Terimakasih, JARVIS. Aku akan mencoba untuk bertanya pada Clint besok," ucapnya, memutuskan untuk mematikan komputernya saja, tapi kemudian ia tanpa sengaja meng-klik sesuatu yang membuka jendela baru di layar komputernya.

Steve mengernyit. "Apa ini? Stony?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan kemudian pertanyaannya itu segera terjawab, membuat Steve membelalak menatap monitornya. Steve tahu apa arti Stony, bersamaan dengan munculnya berderet-deret gambar antara dirinya dan Tony yang tampak begitu—eh—intim, secara mendadak.

Stony adalah kependekan dari SteveTony. Dan bukan itu saja, di bawah gambar-gambar itu, ada juga keterangan lain seperti '_superhusbands_' atau 'rogerstark' dan yang lain. Tapi yang paling mendominasi adalah 'stony' dan '_superhusbands_'.

Steve hanya bisa ternganga. Di luar keinginannya, ia masih terus mengamati gambar-gambar tak senonoh itu, dan karena ia ingin mencari tahu bagaimana bisa ia dan Tony digambarkan dalam hubungan seperti _itu_, Steve meng-klik salah satu tautan.

Ketika tautan itu terbuka, tak ada gambar, hanya tulisan. Steve kembali mengernyit. "_Fanfiction_?" gumamnya lagi. Steve merasa pernah mendengar rekan setimnya mengucapkan kata itu, tapi ia tak pernah tahu artinya. Merasa akan menemukan penjelasan, ia mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera di layarnya, dan ternyata, makin jauh ia membaca, wajahnya makin memerah. _'Astaga. Jadi begini imej-ku dan Tony?'_

"Wow, tak kusangka kau suka baca _fanfic_ juga, Cap."

Steve menoleh, kaget melihat Tony sudah berdiri di belakangnya, sambil membawa mug berisi kopi hangat. Steve sama sekali tidak menyadari sejak kapan pria itu ada di situ. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Steve, agak panik, berusaha menutup jendela berisi _fanfic_ di layar komputernya meski ia tahu ia sudah terlambat karena Tony sudah bisa berkomentar.

Tony mengangkat bahu, tak tampak merasa bersalah. "Aku tak bisa tidur, jadi aku membuat kopi, tapi lalu aku melihat lampu kamarmu masih menyala. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk dan sekedar melihat-lihat. Tapi ternyata kau terlalu asyik dengan _fanfiction_ yang sedang kau baca sampai manusia dengan pendengaran supermu tak menyadari kedatanganku. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau suka _fanfic_ Stony, kusarankan untuk membaca '_Scandals of Captain America and Iron Man'_ atau '_One Night with Superhusbands'_ atau _'Stony XXX'_."

Steve memandang Tony dengan ekspresi campur aduk. "Kau membaca _fanfic_? Tentang _kita_?" tanya Steve, tak percaya, dan tak tahan untuk tidak memberi tekanan khusus pada kata 'kita'.

Tony hanya tertawa geli dengan pelan. Ia menyesap kopi hangatnya. "Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu luang saat aku sedang butuh sesuatu untuk bahan tertawa."

Steve masih membelalak. "Sejak kapan ada _fanfic_ ini?"

"Entahlah," jawab Tony, mengamati layar komputer yang masih menyala terang, mengamati gambar-gambar Stony yang terpampang di layar. Steve memang menutup jendela _fanfiction_, tapi jendela di belakangnya tidak ia tutup. Steve masih terlalu gagap teknologi. "Yang kutahu cuma Clint, Natasha dan Bruce juga cukup sering membuatnya," lanjutnya.

Mata biru Steve seakan nyaris melompat keluar saking lebarnya dia membelalak. "Clint? Natasha? Bruce?"

Tony mengangguk singkat, membungkuk untuk mendekat ke arah komputer Steve dan mengetikkan sesuatu pada _keyboard_-nya. "_See_?" tanyanya ketika ia menampilkan sesuatu di layar. Steve membaca apa yang tertera di layar, itu adalah sebuah _fanfiction_ juga. Tony menyorot tulisan di atasnya dan Steve bisa membaca 'BlackWidow88' pada bagian yang disorot Tony. "Itu adalah _penname_ Natasha. Dia yang paling berbakat menulis di antara yang lain," ucap Tony, menjawab tatapan penuh tanya Steve.

Steve berpaling dari layar komputernya ke Tony. "Jadi semua orang tahu tentang Stony ini kecuali aku?" tanyanya, setengah frustasi setengah putus asa.

Tony menegakkan diri sambil menyesap kopinya lagi. "Yep. Tapi sekarang kau sudah tahu. Jadi, selamat malam, _Cap_," jawab Tony, dan sambil melempar senyum singkat ke arah Steve, ia melenggang keluar dari kamar begitu saja.

* * *

Esok paginya, ketika Steve memasuki ruangan tempat Avengers biasa berkumpul, yang lain sudah ada di sana. Minus Thor, ia lebih sering berada di Asgard akhir-akhir ini. Steve berjalan pelan ke arah _pantry_ untuk mengambil sekotak susu dari kulkas. Ia melewatkan lari paginya hari ini. Guncangan yang ia terima semalam via internet membuatnya tak bisa tidur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya nyaris semalam suntuk, dan ketika ia melirik jam, tiba-tiba saja sudah pukul sepuluh pagi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung sarapan tanpa olahraga.

"Hei, Nat, kapan _fanfiction_-mu akan _update_?"

Steve yang tengah meneguk susunya nyaris tersedak mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Tony.

"Aku sedang sibuk dengan kasus di Nevada, Tony," jawab Natasha sambil memutar bola matanya.

Tony mengeluh menyuarakan kekecewaannya begitu mendengar jawaban Natasha. Steve berdehem pelan. Kalau yang lain bersikap biasa saja, jadi ia seharusnya juga bersikap biasa. Setelah mengembalikan karton susunya ke kulkas, ia hendak mendudukkan diri di sebelah Tony yang masih asyik mengutak-atik tabletnya yang canggih, namun sesuatu yang mendadak terpampang di layar tablet Tony membuat Steve membeku di tempat.

"Hei! Kalian harus lihat ini!" seru Tony, seraya mengangkat tabletnya untuk menarik perhatian yang lain. Mata biru Steve juga terpancang pada layar tablet Tony yang cukup besar. Ia bisa melihat apa yang ingin Tony pamerkan kepada yang lain karena ia berdiri agak dekat di belakang bilyuner itu. Di layar, terpampang gambar ilustrasi Stony. Di ilustrasi itu, Steve memeluk Tony yang sedang menggunakan armornya—tapi topengnya sudah terbuka—dan menggunakan perisai vibraniumnya untuk menahan Tony tetap berada di pelukannya sementara mereka berdua tengah berciuman mesra.

Begitu Tony berseru, yang lain segera mengerubungi Tony, sementara Steve yang pulih dari kebekuannya karena Natasha, Clint dan Bruce mengerubungi Tony segera berjingkat keluar dari ruangan. Ini sudah di luar kendali. Sebaiknya ia tidak berada di dekat-dekat mereka, pikirnya.

"Wow!" celetuk Clint. "Ini manis sekali. Si _America47_ ini bagus juga gambarnya," komentarnya.

Tony hendak menyuarakan persetujuannya atas komentar Clint, tapi ia kemudian ia terhenti. Ia mengernyit memandang gambar di layarnya itu. "Rasanya aku pernah melihat gaya gambar ini sebelumnya…."

Steve sudah berada di luar ruangan dan sedang berusaha menutup pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara ketika mendengar kata-kata Tony. '_Lebih baik aku berfoto seratus kali dengan Phil Coulson daripada memberitahu mereka kalau aku yang menggambar itu karena tak bisa tidur semalam.'_

-end-

"Kau sudah lihat _fanart_ tadi pagi?"

Sekali lagi, suara Tony mengagetkan Steve yang sedang rebahan sambil membaca buku di kamarnya. Tony sering sekali asal masuk kamarnya tanpa mengetuk akhir-akhir ini, dan sensor Steve entah kenapa jadi tumpul karena ia baru menyadari keberadaan Tony setelah pria itu berbicara.

Steve mendongak dari bukunya, memasang tampang netral. "_Fanart_? Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Tony nyengir dan mengacungkan tabletnya, menunjukkan gambar Stony yang tadi pagi ditontonnya bersama yang lain.

Steve bersusah payah untuk mempertahankan ekspresinya agar tetap netral.

Cengiran Tony tidak memudar, ia memandang Steve dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditafsirkan dengan mudah. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa memindai gambarmu dan mengunggahnya di internet. Mungkin aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih banyak pada JARVIS," ucap Tony, "Dan kalau misalnya kau butuh lebih banyak referensi untuk gambarmu," tambahnya lagi, menatap mata biru Steve lekat-lekat dengan manik coklatnya, "aku selalu siap di bengkelku. _You know_, kita bisa melakukan sedikit _praktek_," ia mengakhiri dengan kedipan singkat dan ngeloyor pergi, meninggalkan Steve yang melongo, merah padam sampai ke leher.

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

Happy Fujoshi and Fudanshi Independence Day!


End file.
